nirvanafandomcom-20200224-history
Negative Creep
"Negative Creep" is the 7th track on Bleach. The song was written by Kurt Cobain about himself, and how he claimed that he always saw himself as a negative person. It was named as one of the Sup Popiest grunge songs the band ever recorded. IGN called it "a textbook example of Seattle's true grunge sound... featuring Cobain's frantic wails and screaming on top of a repetitious and heavy grunge riff." The song has been also been described as "creepy" which works quite well with the title. "Negative Creep" is the only song on Bleach (including the reissued tracks), that does not end abruptly. Instead it fades out with the vocals, giving it a 60s pop aesthetic. The line "Daddy's little girl ain't a girl no more" shares similarities to the early Mudhoney single B-side "Sweet Young Thing Ain't Sweet No More", later re-released on Superfuzz Bigmuff Plus Early Singles. Nirvana does not credit the song and the line was under the speculation of plagiarism. Some reviewers instead see the songs as an ode, not a ripoff, such as "Smells Like Teen Spirit" being an ode to Pixies' Debaser. Various covers Covers existed of the song: Tura Satana The cover was on their 1996 album "Relief Through Release". Machine Head The cover was on their 1997 single/EP "Take My Scars". Dee Dee Ramone Former member of The Ramones, he covered the song on the tribute album "Smells Like Bleach: A Punk Tribute to Nirvana" in 2001, the year before his death. Velvet Revolver The cover was on the single Slither, released in 2004. Lyrics This is out of our reach, this is out of our reach This is out of our reach and it's grown This is getting to be, this is getting to be This is getting to be a drone I'm a negative creep, I'm a negative creep I'm a negative creep and I'm stoned I'm a negative creep, I'm a negative creep I'm a negative creep and I'm... Daddy's little girl ain't a girl no more Daddy's little girl ain't a girl no more Daddy's little girl ain't a girl no more Daddy's little girl ain't a girl no more Daddy's little girl ain't a girl no more Daddy's little girl ain't a girl no more This is out of our range, this is out of our range This is out of our range and it's grown This is getting to be, this is getting to be This is getting to be a drone I'm a negative creep, I'm a negative creep I'm a negative creep and I'm stoned I'm a negative creep, I'm a negative creep I'm a negative creep and I'm Daddy's little girl ain't a girl no more Daddy's little girl ain't a girl no more Daddy's little girl ain't a girl no more Daddy's little girl ain't a girl no more Daddy's little girl ain't a girl no more Daddy's little girl ain't a girl no more Yeah! Drone! Stoned! Daddy's little girl ain't a girl no more Daddy's little girl ain't a girl no more Daddy's little girl ain't a girl no more (fade out) Category:Songs Category:Bleach